


【风雀】囚鸟

by nanatezcatli



Category: pili - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli





	【风雀】囚鸟

“画眉，不要闹了，这不好玩，把吾解开好吗？”

他松开发冠的手停顿了一下，凝视着铜镜中倒映出的苍白俊颜。眼尾的孔雀纹精美、细致地飞扬入鬓角，因疲累和嫉恨而深陷的眼眶衬得一红一蓝的双眸更是慑人。弁袭君不紧不慢将头饰陆续抽出，轻轻放在桌上，不发出一点声音。画眉总是以天真质朴，纯洁美好的模样面对祸风行，那副可爱又可妒，曾也惹他无限怜惜的姿态，今日他又能习得几分？

仿佛因为没得到回应，身后传来一阵细微的窸窣声，他回过头，看祸风行试图活动一下手腕，心中顿感柔软，不禁微微一笑。平日让人闻风丧胆的灭徽死印现在躺在他的床上，双手绑缚住捆在床头，眼睛也被一条红布蒙起。这脆弱不堪的禁锢……只要祸风行愿意马上就能挣开。但祸风行没有，因为他以为做这一切的是画眉。

让你产生这种误会的吾，是多么卑劣和自私啊。祸风行，如果你知道，你会恨死吾，对吗？

一种说不清道不明的奇异情感自心底泛起。他深深吸了口气，又小心翼翼吐出，像是怕稍微用力就会打破这虚假的幻境。他缓步走过去，黑发迤逦在赤裸的双足后，边走边将圣裁者繁复华丽的长袍和装饰一一褪下。祸风行感觉到有人靠近，头向他偏过来，他则伸出手，抚上这张平时绝不敢碰触的脸。

祸风行笑了。用脸颊眷恋地蹭了蹭他的掌心。

“你的手很冰。”他柔声道，“把吾解开，吾给你暖暖。”

弁袭君也笑了，自嘲的笑，接着他端起床头的一杯液体。绝望圣水，是他给它起的名字。在最绝望的土地上，开出最绝艳的希望。历来他只赐它与信众，从无可能用在自己身上。而此刻他看着小小的杯子，只思索片刻，便抿上一口，低下头，印上男人的唇。

祸风行颤抖了一下，然后温顺地张开嘴，任他将圣水，灼热的呼吸，缠绵的亲吻，一并渡送过来。

弁袭君卷住他的舌，撩拨吮吸，感受近在咫尺的温度和生涩的不安。祸风行僵硬着身体，好一会才不确定地回应起这个吻。羞赧，愧疚，毫无经验，又情不自禁。你们尚未行过此事对吗？弁袭君抬起头，目光滑向男人只着亵裤的腿间，那处半勃的昂扬已将布料撑了起来。你尚未渴求过画眉唇齿间的芬芳，品尝过属于女人的湿润和甜蜜。哪怕你已期望得半死，也绝不会，绝不会，主动地，付诸行动。

这样想着，他漫不经心摸上那布料顶端，祸风行不出所料地抽动了一下，吐出一口浊重的气息。“画眉，不要乱来了……”听听这声音，温柔，耐心，充满对情人的宠溺和关怀，灭徽死印说着，双颊绯红，“还不行，吾还没机会向你兄长提亲，等吾正式迎娶你那天，再让吾好好疼惜你……”

然后尾音消失在他稍稍用力攥住那根柱体时。水色在布料上晕染出一块深色的斑点，渐渐扩大，让他几乎觉得自己能闻到一股浓郁的男性味道。你当然不会有那样的机会，祸风行。他同样温柔，耐心地默想，难受得几乎要哭出来。有些话吾永远不会让你说出口，就像有些话，吾也永远不会说出口。比如爱吾，深爱吾，哪怕只有一夜，深深地爱着吾。

他曾对那些有幸获得神恩泽福的信众说，饮下圣水后，要将念想集中在自己最想要之事物上。要虔信，要忠诚，要让神感受到你最深的绝望，才能收获希望。这不是百分百灵验，他就目睹过圣航者的失败，但不要紧，只有那一次……他摒弃杂念，不断在心中祈祷，近乎喜悦地任凭黑暗与悲伤滋长发酵，仿佛那真是孕育希望的温床。“画眉……”男人在他的亲吻中断续出声，最后一块遮羞布也被他褪去，粗壮的男性器官雄伟地弹跳出来，直挺挺立在腿间。喜欢吗，祸风行？他爱怜地拭去男人额上渗出的汗珠，安慰地轻拍他的肩。然后往下移动，将那物捧在掌中。

“这……太不应该了。”祸风行喃喃道，绷紧的大腿肌肉似是随时准备反抗，又像受不了这诱人的挑逗，只被舔弄两下那小孔就涌出热液来。他心甘情愿用舌卷去，复又含入口中。爱吾。他在心内呼喊，爱吾，爱吾，祸风行，我要你爱吾。他一边吞吐一边感到下腹似乎隐有些发热，却不确定是不是圣水的作用，而躺在床上的男人反应愈发剧烈，喘息逐渐沉重，没一会就汗湿了一身。

多年同志相交，他始终将祸风行的自矜与禁欲看在眼里。这般情动，是当真经受不起情爱的欢愉，还是他弁袭君真的获得了神的垂怜？

“一定要今天吗？画眉，你怎么……为什么不说话？”他不言不语，听到妹妹的名字再次出现在男人口中后，他把那茎体更深纳进喉中，深深插入，直抵咽喉。一阵反胃本能席卷上来，他努力忍住，让喉部的痉挛自发地按摩敏感顶端。祸风行的呼吸停滞片刻，方才重重吐出。“等、等一下。”被情欲喑哑的嗓音再次呼唤，弁袭君充耳不闻，唇舌齐上，周到地服侍分身每一个部位。无法承载的口涎顺着嘴角淌下，流进那男根底部耻毛中，很快把那处弄得湿乎乎的。“好好，吾听你的，你要现在，那便现在好了。”祸风行嘶哑道，尝试地拧了拧手腕，“把吾解开，让吾来，让吾看着你，好吗？”

他冷笑。若是给祸风行看到这张脸，怕是古风剑马上要一剑燎原了吧。弁袭君松开那根勃发怒挺的肉柱，上面每一根凸起的青筋都被他仔仔细细舔过，底下囊袋饱满，铃口欲液横流，蓄势待发。他爱怜地欣赏片刻，便爬坐到祸风行胯上，拿起床头早已备好的小瓷瓶，取出软膏抹上后穴。待那圈紧致的肌肉稍微放松，他将一指没入，在里面翻搅，开拓。

“画眉……？”分身失去了爱抚，祸风行微微侧过头，似在分辨他在做什么。“让吾来吧，吾不想伤到你。”祸风行道，又扭了扭手腕。弁袭君注意到他手腕上已被磨出几道浅浅红痕，便腾出一手握住，俯身下去，安抚地用唇轻扫过对方的。没事，吾来就好，只要你开心，只要你在吾身边……他把无法出声的话语在心底重复，腰部缓缓沉下，一点一点，将那挺拔巨物收纳。

祸风行发出一声满足，怜爱，充满享受的叹息。

他直起身子，抽离出一些，又艰难吞进寸许，如此反复，耐心让自己被逐步占领。死印额上汗珠更密，沿鬓角流下，将那鬓发都打湿了。弁袭君忍不住伸手去拨，祸风行则转过头来，吻上他掌心。“疼吗？”男人低沉嗓音染上浓厚情欲，“你都僵住了……”

亲吻的动作稍停了一下，但很快，祸风行的脸颊又凑上来。“画眉，说点什么……为什么你都不说话，让吾知道你的感受。”硕大异物将他体内填塞得满满，还未插到尽头就令他倍感负担，这美好的负担，甜蜜且令人绝望。他心想神终究没有回应他的祈祷，否则为何他至今听到的仍是别人的名字？弁袭君自虐般再沉下一截，直到把男人尽根吞没，坐在那平坦结实的小腹上。

祸风行呼吸粗重，微微泛蓝的银发凌乱贴在汗湿的颊边，烛火摇曳，刻出他面部轮廓分明的阴影。红布遮住视线，也隐藏了他的表情。弁袭君开始前后移动，缓慢地，忐忑地。润滑做得很好，最初的不适过去后，甬道和花心便渐渐被操开了。酥麻快感泛涌上来，他细细品味，生怕错过哪怕一丝感受。祸风行咬住嘴唇，而后突然唤道：“画眉？”他轻声问，“……你是不是画眉？”

弁袭君一愣。

祸风行停顿了一下。

“……圣裁者？”

突然间他想哭，又想纵声大笑。此情此景，祸风行第一个想到的人居然是他。但一块巨石如鲠在喉，让弁袭君一个字也说不出来。诡异的安静只持续了片刻，祸风行猛地挣脱手腕上的束缚，大掌扼住他的喉咙，将他狠狠摔在床上。

他没有运功抵挡，柔软的床垫也并未让他感到疼痛。看着死印因惊怒和屈辱在红布下扭曲的表情，他全身瑟瑟发抖。到了这时候，那涨大的柱身还埋在他身体里，圣水无法扭曲一个人的情感，却能扭曲一个人的情欲。“原来你知道，”他在缺氧的窒息中一字一句艰难地说，“原来你一直看在眼里……吾的感情，但你仍然选择视而不见。”

“吾不懂你在说什么！”相处多年，他看得出死印的极力隐忍，每一个迸射出来的字都如此愤恨，如此咬牙切齿，“为什么？”

他真的笑了，毫不掩饰地笑，笑声中的凄楚和愤懑让他无比憎恨现在的自己。他抓住祸风行的肩膀抬起上身，用力一口咬上那嘴唇，舌头在祸风行尚未反应过来前就探入。之前温柔与小心翼翼的假象碎成齑粉，他忘情啜取对方口中津液，感受那推拒代表的怒火与厌弃，仿佛自己也被撕了个支离破碎。蓦地他舌尖一痛，祸风行咬破了他，血腥味迅速在口中弥漫，然后他被猛地压在床榻上，下身受到一下狠狠的冲击，撞入汁水淋漓的肉穴尽头。他卒不及防，啊地叫出声来。

“祸风行……”他发着抖，接着又是一下。男人不停歇地攻入他体内，谈不上什么技巧，也没什么爱抚，祸风行只一手扣住他的腰，让他不至于在狂风骤雨的索取中失了方向。嘴唇也贴着他的，任他喜极而泣地亲吻，舔弄撩拨，祸风行既不离开，也不给予任何回应。敏感处被每次进出隐隐碾过，他只想大叫，只想展示自己的所有。“祸风行，”他嘶声呼唤，手指攀上那片蒙眼红布，正要扯下来，祸风行及时阻止了他。

“让吾看你的脸……”他乞求。

男人哑声道：“吾不想看你的脸。”

弁袭君没有忽略他声调中的颤抖。他还想再说点什么，但祸风行捂住他的嘴，将所有细碎呻吟和未出口的疑问全部闷死在掌中。他抬手搂住对方脖颈，像真正的恋人那样，闭上眼把自己全然交付出去，仿佛所有的试探猜忌，欺骗和伤害全都不存在，只有两副纠缠的肉体，在攀升的极致快感中融化了彼此。弁袭君射出来时双腿已被操得几乎失去知觉，只下体随着射精的节奏不断痉挛，将那体内巨物绞得更紧，不消片刻也被一股热流灌入。祸风行紧紧贴着他，胯部与他黏得严丝合缝，多不及载的乳白液体从腿根处被挤出来。逆海崇帆的灭徽死印和圣裁者地擘，从未如此刻一般联系这么紧密，你中有我，我中有你。

对于他的绝望，神赐予了如此希望。像他和圣航者曾赐予诸位信众一样。

次日，和天谕商议好教中诸事细节后，他回到住处。

庭院的梅树差不多都开了，鲜红一片，屹立在昨夜刚落下的皑皑白雪中。白的白，红的红，泾渭分明，煞是好看。树下石桌旁坐着一位少女，肩上披着一袭白色披风，隐约泛着天空般的蔚蓝。一见到他，便欢呼着迎上来：“大哥！”

他颔首一笑，对伫立在画眉身边那人也点了点头。

“吃过晚饭了吗？”见少女双颊被冻得通红，他心中一阵疼惜，伸手摸了摸她头顶。少女羞赧地摇了摇头。

“没有，虽然大哥吩咐我们先吃，但小妹想等大哥。”

多么讨人欢喜的小女儿姿态啊。弁袭君看着妹妹，眼角却将死印宠爱的表情尽收眼底。“傻孩子，不会饿吗？那便快去准备，哥哥可是很饿了。”

“就是知道大哥饿着，小妹才更不想先吃啊。”少女快乐地说，然后回过身，自然而然地拉住了祸风行的手。“祸风行，”她用黄莺般的声音喊道，“我们一起去吧，今天吾买了哥哥最爱吃的菜。”

弁袭君微笑地看着那双牵在一起的手，灭徽死印的大手刚刚好把那柔若无骨的小手包覆在掌中——他曾一心想要保护的那只小手。他藏在身后的掌心握得生疼，疼得像已被指甲抠出了血。然后，他见祸风行轻轻把画眉的手拨开，柔声道：“你先去吧，吾有事要与你大哥商量。”

少女只呆了一下，蓦地脸颊绯红，突然就捂着脸奔进屋内。“圣裁者。”他听在耳中，目送小妹离去的背影，确保她已听不到他们的谈话，才挥了挥手冷然道，“你有事求吾，还要用这般疏离的称呼？”

男人的眉毛动了动，双唇抿成一条直线，让刚毅的下巴显得更加线条锋利。

“吾想迎娶画眉。”

祸风行的声音轻飘飘的，如若风一般来自远方，在他空洞洞的心底呜呜回响。他看着祸风行，祸风行也看着他，但那目光却没有落在他身上，好像正越过他看向他身后背道而驰的方向。他瞄了一眼男人的手腕，藏在袖口里面，其上的红痕想必是完美避开了画眉的眼睛。弁袭君浅浅一笑，突然地说：“祸风行，”他严厉控制住声线中可能出现的任何起伏，“在你心中，吾是什么？”

祸风行似是愣了一下，颤抖的眉尖，泛红的双颊，闪光的怒火在他烟灰色的眼底翻腾。“你是……”他咬牙道。弁袭君骄傲地昂起头，等待他主动撕破这层伪装，等待他用言语迸射出刺人的毒箭，等待他宣泄燎原怒火，彻底毁灭这份已然变质的情谊，让这可笑的请求变得无颜立足。然而祸风行的喉结几次滚动，最终避开了他的视线。

“弁袭君，是祸风行永远的同志与挚友。”

他哑声道。弁袭君这么听着，这句话本身，仿佛比昨夜吞忍下去的泪水更苦涩，更绝望。

雪片又从深黑的夜幕中飘落，一阵清幽的晚风送来冷冽的梅香和雪香。他强迫自己抬起腿，每一步，踩进松松软软的雪地中，像是失去了着力点与方向。祸风行不动一动，任他走到自己面前，执起他的手。

“既然你如此诚心，那好吧，”他抬起头，对祸风行微微一笑，“吾之小妹，今后便交给你了。”

祸风行蹙起眉，那眉眼间的怀疑和不信任展露得毫不掩饰——他也没有掩饰的天分。屋门突然被推开了，画眉站在门口哑然看着他俩，而后很快笑逐颜开。“你们……聊完了？”少女有些局促地问。长久的照顾与关爱，弁袭君早已对她了若指掌，那份因期待而产生的紧张与不安如摊开的书本，让他一眼就看了个分明。“聊完了，”他露出一个长兄的微笑，“想必大哥的答案不会让小妹失望。”

少女果真赧然转过了头。“吾不知道大哥在说什么，”她喃喃道，星子般的目光却再也无法从他身边的男人身上移开，“吾是来叫你们吃饭的，大哥，祸风行，我们进屋吧。”

他还未来得及点头，祸风行便扔下他的手，逃也似地往屋内走去。少女的脸庞上洋溢着幸福的笑容，光彩照人，比深冬的初阳更明媚，刺目地将他心中的阴霾发散，扩大，永无止境，永不止息。

他静静站在原地，凝视了那两人一阵，便迈开脚步，带着黑暗，带着绝望，将自己投入那片温暖的光明中。


End file.
